


enjoy (little things)

by Xiumurder



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, hongjoong and seonghwa are only mentioned, i love this couple lol, wooyoung and yunho appear for twos econds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: san enjoyed everything about yeosang. the soft kisses on the cheeks, loving hugs and the fact that the older boy seemed to like cuddling with him (among a million other things). he liked everything about him except perhaps the fact that Yeosang wasn’t his.yes, of course they’re close. the friendly type of close and that’s mainly the reason why san is suffering.





	enjoy (little things)

**Author's Note:**

> hello :))
> 
> ateez has consumed my life lol
> 
> english isn't my first language, sorry for any mistakes.

san enjoyed everything about yeosang. the soft kisses on the cheeks, loving hugs and the fact that the older boy seemed to like cuddling with him (among a million other things). he liked everything about him except perhaps the fact that Yeosang wasn’t his.

yes, of course, they’re close. the  _ friendly  _ type of close and that’s mainly the reason why san is suffering.

yeosang is his friend - and he most definitely doesn’t think about san the way he wants him to -. he simply feels comfortable with the younger, just that.

san doesn’t know what to do. his feelings are drowning him and he can’t do anything without thinking about his  _ friend _ .

and it’s not just that. since he realized how he felt about yeosang he can’t act normal around him. he goes all nervous and starts mumbling and stuttering, not being able to form a simple, coherent phrase. He isn’t sure if the older boy knows and he’s just playing stupid or he is actually stupid. 

wooyoung noticed even before san did. they have been friends for over four years now and the younger boy seems to know san like the back of his hand (besides, it’s not he was being very discreet or even trying to hide his huge crush on yeosang).

at first, he had tried to suppress his feelings and it took a long night of overworking and crying on wooyoung’s shoulder to realize that he was only hurting himself by hiding it. besides, it’s not like yeosang would hate him if he finds out. the older guy was simply so nice that san knew that there was nothing in this world that would make yeosang hate him.

but, just as everybody else, san was scared. scared of rejection, scared of ruining their friendship, scared that everything would turn awkward between them, scared that it would ruin their group’s chemistry. 

so he was just simply waiting for one of his two options: a) the feelings would die with time and he would be able to get over this crush, or b) he would explode (confessing is out of the table).

wooyoung insists that he should tell yeosang and yunho (who seems to be listening to their midnight kitchen chat) tells him that he can’t lose anything by telling him, that yeosang would never hate him or be awkward with him (san agrees to disagree).

“I just can’t do it” he tells them both in the exact moment that yeosang walks into the kitchen.

“can’t do what?” he asks while getting water out of the fridge.

san says a shy “nothing” and grabs his cereal bowl, heading over to the living room to sit on the couch and turning the TV a second later. 

yeosang looks at the other two frowning, waiting for an answer. the only thing he gets it’s a head shake from yunho and a loud sigh from wooyoung.

he walks towards the younger boy and sits next to him. 

“hey, are you okay?” he asks.

“umm, yeah, why do you ask?” san answers.

“you have been acting a little weird lately” yeosang tells him “especially around me”

suddenly he feels his mouth dry and the cereal in front of him doesn’t seem too appetizing, his stomach closing and his lungs running out of air. 

you see this is one of those moments when san feels like he might explode and he tries everything, literally everything, to keep quiet, to not do anything dumb. he’s using every single muscle in his body to not yell (it’s midnight and seonghwa and hongjoong are sleeping, besides they have neighbors).

he could just tell yeosang, he could simply say “i like you” but yet he doesn’t. he breaks down and cries like the big baby he is. 

yeosang freezes on the spot and it takes him one second to react and hug the younger boy. he pats his head softly while san downloads all of his anguish and suffering.

the show passing on the TV and the bowl of cereal are simply forgotten by now. yeosang adjusts them both so they are lying on the couch, san’s face hiding in the crook of yeosang’s neck while the latter whispers sweet nothings into his ear.

“i’m sorry” san says when he finally calms down, a good twenty minutes later.

“for?”

“getting your shirt wet” the younger giggles.

yeosang laughs with him, feeling a little better knowing that san is okay.

“do you wanna talk?” he asks.

san thinks about it. he wants to, he really does but he’s just a scaredy cat. insecurity fills him and so does anxiety. he finds himself contemplating the idea of running away or lying to yeosang. and he’s about to do that, he’s just about to tell yeosang that the schedules are driving him crazy, that practice has him tired and that he thinks he might be catching a cold but then he makes the silly mistake of looking at yeosang in the eyes. 

the older looks genuinely concerned about him and san doesn’t have the guts to lie straight to his face. So he builds up the courage to tell him the truth.

“i do” he says “i do wanna talk about what's going on but just give me some time to get my thoughts straight”.

he laughs on the inside. get his thoughts straight, right when he’s about to confess his undying love for the other man.

“i’m going to be very straightforward” he announces “i’ve been saving this for a long time and i just don’t feel like having this on my system anymore”.

yeosang nods in understanding.

“i really like you” he whispers, just loud enough for yeosang to hear it “in a romantic way, I mean. and it’s perfectly okay if you don’t feel the same way, i’m not expecting for you to return my feelings or anything, i would even understand if it makes you uncomfortable”.

san breathes and he finally feels relieved. it’s a big weight being lift from his shoulders. yeosang pulls him a little bit closer.

“it doesn’t make me uncomfortable, sannie” he says “it makes me happy to know that it’s mutual”.

the younger breathes even deeper, his cheeks growing red and his heart going faster. he thinks he hasn’t felt this happy in about six weeks. it’s not just relief, it’s love, and he’s full of it.

“oh thank god” he mumbles.

In the end, san realizes that it’s the little things about yeosang that he loves the most. his hugs, his kisses, his cuddles, his giggles and especially the fact that the older boy always seems to brag about them being boyfriends. It’s okay, they’re cute.


End file.
